Mob Matcher Season 3
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: The final season of the Mob Matcher trilogy. This time the gang is traveling to minecraftia to save it from an unknown threat. New friends, enemies, and twists are in store for the gang. Especially for Surya, who's not all human anymore.
1. We're going where now?

**Hey hey!**

**After all this waiting, it's finally here…Mob Matcher Season 3!**

**Now I know I really haven't touched this series since May, and that was only a Truth or Dare, but things are different now! I am a bit more advanced in my writing techniques. Unfortunately, it is near the end of summer, and with school fast approaching, I probably won't have much time to upload, but we'll see, we will see.**

* * *

"_So after all that, you're conclusion is that he's dead?"_

"_**We're not sure, the body was never found, although the boy was resurrected." **_

"_Resurrected you say? It seems that Notch played his hand in this."_

"_**Yes, so we must be wary of him, especially since Notch will mostly likely bring him and his friends to our world."**_

"_Even so, once we locate the Eon Dragon, there will be no hope for this world."_

* * *

"Surya…wake up…" A soft voice called out.

"Five more minutes Cupa…Crona kept me up all night…and school isn't for another 2 hours." I responded, throwing the covers over my body.

"You don't understand….there's a situation…" Cupa said in a meek voice, as if she was hiding something.

"What kind of situation?" I groaned, shifting a bit. There was a foul odor in the air now, as if something was burning.

"Umm….I tried making waffles…"

Immediately, I bolted down the stairs into our kitchen, which was now filled with smoke.

* * *

_Let me introduce myself, I am Surya __Takahashi. I tend to hide my family name due to well…family reasons, so everyone calls me Surya, and occasionally, that guy, or dude. I am 5'9 and 15 years old, turning sixteen today. I have tannish skin, messy black hair, and reddish brown eyes. _

"I'm sorry Surya! I was just really hungry and you were still sleeping so I tried to cook but then this happened!" She panicked, waving her arms frantically and running to and fro.

_The girl who's panicking is my girlfriend Cupa Hatsu Creeper. Yes, her last name is Creeper. Though she's known as Cupa Hatsu, or commonly just Cupa. She's 5'4 and also 16 years old. She as a light complexion, emerald eyes, and long orange hair that she had tucked behind her creeper hoodie, with only a few strands of hair poking out. She always wore that green creeper hoodie, it always seems to grow with her though. We seem like a normal-ish couple, with her being WAY prettier that someone I was expected to end up with, not that I care. But Cupa's a special girl._

"I'll get rid of the smoke, just stay calm and don't…" I turned around to see that she was glowing slightly, and then exploded, bringing more smoke into the kitchen.

"…explode…"

* * *

I told Cupa to take a shower while I cleaned up the kitchen and made breakfast for the both of us. After saying that it was alright and that I forgave her about a million time, since she wouldn't stop apologizing.

_Cupa Hatsu Creeper is well…a creeper, from the game Minecraft. Three years ago, through a series of complicated situations, she and a bunch of other people were magically transported her. So then Notch told me to find love for all of them, or else he'd kill me, weird right? I did that, everyone matched up, and I fell for her. Then Notch agreed that they could stay here, and even gave them somewhere to say._

_We went through thick and thin, all of us. From being shrunk to going on a cruise. Then…two years ago, things got weird. Some villain named Mauvil showed up and started wreaking havoc, from sending a village up a mountain, to sending a…horrible cat girl to harass me. We somehow made it to his dimension, and then confronted him. We nearly would have died at the hands of Mauvil, but thanks to a guy named Shade, I managed to defeat him. At one cost…_

_I died…_

_And then Notch brought me back to life. Ironic how the guy who almost killed me was the one who brought me back from the dead. Though there's no such thing as a free lunch, and I paid a price._

_I'm no longer a full human. _

_I'm now part creeper, and part human. _

_It really hasn't changed anything….yet…but I'm still worried. _

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen, as well as myself. I made some breakfast for the both of us. An omelet for me, and a pile of waffles for Cupa. She really loves those things.

As soon as I placed the plates down, Cupa came rushing down, nearly slipping off the stairs in the process. "Easy Cupa, nothing is going anywhere, you can still eat." I said, which made her a bit embarrassed. "S-sorry…also about you know….burning the kitchen…" She blushed, which was always cute. "I said it was alright Cupa. No one got hurt." I smiled, which seemed to satisfy her.

The two of us finished our breakfast and got ready for school, which was within walking distance. Or more so running distance, since we were running late.

* * *

"Come on Cupa, we'll be late if you spend any more time in the house." I said to her, waiting outside of the house that the two of us lived in. The reason is a bit complicated, so bear with me.

"One moment Surya! I just need to get my bad!" She yelled from inside. A few moments later she came running outside, but she tripped on the edge of the doorstep, and fell onto the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked my girlfriend as I pulled her up.

"I'm fine, but I think I might have sprained my leg." Cupa explained as she walked over and grabbed the case, wincing with every step. "It might be a little difficult to walk to school." The creeper added. I couldn't have that, so I picked her up like a princess. "I'll carry you to school, it's not that far away."

Her face became so red, that it was almost cartoonish. "D-don't do that…it's embarrassing…" She mumbled, holding me tighter. Her actions were countering her words, so I still held onto her. "No can do, princess." as I started running at a brisk pace, in order not to drop her. She pouted for a bit, but then smiled.

* * *

We made it to class with a minute to spare, and after setting my girlfriend down, I immediately collapsed onto the chair. "Thanks Surya." Cupa smiled, kissing my cheek as she took a seat next to me. There was a couple murmurs, the usual group of guys saying that Cupa's way to pretty for me, and the usual group of girls who want a loving relationship like ours with their respective boyfriends.

"And just what were you doing?" A female voice said sternly. I turned my head to see an amber haired girl standing in front of me. Funny enough, her name was actually Amber, our student president. "I brought my girlfriend in because she had injured her leg, and now I'm resting in my desk until the teacher comes in." I explained, trying to show some actual interest, since she tended to get pissed off if you ignored her.

"Still, such intimacy isn't tolerated in a school environment." She brought it as her tone was raised. My god I was really in for it now. Cupa wouldn't really say anything, and no one really has the guts to say anything to her when she gets angry. Well except for…

"Yo Amber! Don't harass Surya because you're single and he's in a stable and healthy relationship."

Luckily enough, Crona had walked in.

* * *

_Crona Vinci my best friend since the third grade after a Pokémon battle we had. He's a bit taller than me, and a bit older at 16 years. He's also very random, and kind of nutty. On the Fourth of July, we spent EXACTLY 37 and a half minutes playing catch….with a potato…that was on fire. So he isn't the most normal of friends, but he is undyingly loyal. He was the first person I told about when the mobs started appearing, and he believed me immediately, probably because one showed up in his house, but he believed me none the less._

_He's a bit pale, with brown-ish-black-ish hair that's all spikey and jutted, like an anime protagonist's. His eyes are brown, but he has these contacts that make them grey, and he tends to wear them, or sometimes only one of them. He also had two silver rings on both of his index fingers, as well as a stainless steel chain necklace._

"I'm not jealous! I'm just enforcing the rules!" Amber blushed and screamed. "I never said that you were jealous, but that does make a lot of sense." Crona smirked, tapping his rings against his desk, which was across from mine. "You're such an idiot Crona! I hate you!" Amber screamed as she straight up ran out of the classroom.

"You're welcome." Crona laughed and tousled my hair. "Well I'm glad you bailed me out of one of her lectures, but did you need to make her run away?" I asked. He shrugged in response, which was good enough for me. Amber would come back, from wherever she ran off to.

"I just saw the student president run away with her face all red and crying. What did you do Crona?"

"I didn't do anything Sobin!"

A girl with long grey hair and a serious look put her hands at her hips. "Oh really?" She looked at Cupa. "Cupa, why was the student president crying?" The grey haired girl asked. "That's because Crona teased her by saying that she was jealous of Surya and I." The Creeper smiled honestly, which made Sobin look directly back at Crona.

* * *

_The girl glaring at my best friend is Sobin Aku Skeleton. She is, as her name states, a skeleton. She is also Cupa's best friend, Crona's _**girlfriend**, _and is pretty much the opposite of the two people she's close to. Sobin's a very mature girl, both mentally and…physically…though Cupa would kill me if I say this out loud. Though she usually had this serious look, and the only people who can really make her smile are Cupa and Crona. _

_Sobin likes grey, it seems to be her favorite color. She has long grey hair, and either a short grey shirt that made Cupa jealous, or a long grey shirt that covered pretty much everything, though it was countered by her grey shorts that didn't even reach her knees. It was banned, so she wore boy shorts instead. The only two things that aren't grey is her white skin and hazel eyes. Many of our fellow male students have a crush on her. Though she gets aggressive when pursued by males, and seems wary of all of them in general, even me. The only one she's comfortable with is Crona, probably because of his inability to further a relationship with someone of the opposite sex…if you know what I'm saying. I'm pretty sure that he sees her as a 'close friend' even if he says that they are dating._

* * *

"So I said a few thing, it was to only help out this guy out." Crona said as he rubbed my hair. "Still, you could have picked a better delivery approach." Sobin stated. "You know how sensitive she is." I looked at her funnily. "When have you cared about sensitivity? You're usually really serious and stuff." I asked, probably shouldn't have though, since Sobin gave me this really menacing glare. "I'm serious when I need to be. If you're over emotional, your judgment is biased." She explained.

"For such a serious girl, you were really upset when you lost that stuffed bear I gave you a year ago."

Her face instantly became red at the comment from her boyfriend. "You promised never to mention that." She murmured, looking away from our gazes. "I know, I lied." Crona laughed. Sobin made a pouty face, which is something I thought would never be seen from someone like her, and then walked to the back of the class and sat down. Cupa went to go talk to her, but she was stopped by Crona. "It's better if you leave her alone for a while, she's really cranky when she gets like this." He said to her, before looking at me. "Oh yah, I almost forgot to wish you a happy birthday bro." He laughed, patting my shoulder roughly. Oh right, it's my birthday, I forgot about that, with the whole situation in the morning, it slipped my mind.

Cupa gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh I forgot under all the confusion in the morning, I'm so sorry!" She cried out, death hugging my once again. My face turned blue and I pried her arms off of me. "It's ok Cupa…I kind of forgot myself." I chuckled awkwardly. "You know with what happened this morning."

"Did Cupa try to cook again?"

"Yes Crona, yes she did."

"Place fill up with smoke?"

"Yup."

"I see."

Cupa pouted and glared at the two of us. "I'm right here you know!" She yelled, flailing her arms around. "I know, and you know that you're not supposed to cook, or bad things happen." Crona said, and then leaned in to her ear and whispered something I couldn't hear. Cupa's mood changed from angry to surprise to content in a few seconds. She looked at Crona and nodded furiously.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!"

"Stuff and junk."

I would have asked more, but the bell rung and it was time for class.

* * *

Most of school was pretty much the same old same old. Take notes, turn in homework, hear Crona say something stupid, and watch Sobin yell at/obliterate some person who looked at her funny. However, the end of the day was a bit different.

"Today class, for our health class we will have a representative from _Eternal Life Hospital _visit us and teach us about his daily activities." The teacher announced, folding her hands together.

"Hey, doesn't Zeon also work at that hospital?" Crona asked me. "Well yah, but what are the chances that he's the representative?" I responded. "Well he is in a high position." Sobin explained, she had gotten over her anger towards Crona and was once again seated next to us. "Then it makes sense that Zeon would remain at the hospital." Cupa rebutted.

"Please welcome Zeon Anedo!"

"I guess we were wrong." I mumbled as our medical adult friend entered the room and shook the teacher's hand. The girls in our class gasped when they say him, and then started mumbling how 'movie star quality' he was, and if he was single or not. Even the teacher got in on this. Well they're going to be disappointed.

Zeon is married with a little 2-year-old child…

…and he is a zombie.

* * *

_Zeon Anedo Zombie is quite an ironic fellow, in many ways. For one, he's dead, and is working as a doctor…to save lives…seems a bit odd at first glance. You'd think he would be working at like a cemetery or something. Second, he's polite and courteous as all hell, which is another thing you wouldn't expect from someone who's died and come back to life. However, it seems as he only uses brains as something to store the knowledge he's acquired, and does have to change brains occasionally. He's told us that his 'brain dead' state is his most violent. Third, he has a child…a little girl to be exact. Since Zeon is dead, I'm not entirely sure how he can reproduce, but I'm probably thinking too much into this…_

_Zeon is fairly tall, with a build of someone who'd visit of someone who probably visits the gym every now and again…I'm not sure how zombie's work. He has pale-ish skin, jet-black hair, and gleaming green eyes. He wore a black T-shirt over a white lab coat, with white trousers. _

_I think what I think is coolest about Zeon is his immortality. I mean he can give his life up, but I doubt he's going to do that now. Other than that, he can't choke, suffocate, drown, or perish from starvation, dehydration, heatstroke, heart problems, or basically anything internal. You can physically kill him, but by extreme measures, like a shotgun to the face, blowing him up, or other things. He's also got enhanced strength, speed, and durability._

_Also, guy's a chick magnet. I'm not sure if he's actually aware of this or not. It seems that women just flock to him sometimes, like when he went to that college that my sister was attending to….I wonder where she is._

* * *

"Hello children, I'm Dr. Anedo. However, everyone at the hospital calls me Dr. Zeon. So you can refer to me as such if you'd like." He said in his suave sort of voice. Sounds weird to me, but it seems to melt everyone's hearts, except for us four.

He explained things about drug abuse, different ways to stay healthy, and your usual stuff. Then when it was time for questions, Crona raised his hand, with a devious glint in his eyes.

"So, how are your wife and child?" He asked, smiling even wider when he heard the groans of our most of the girls plus our teachers. Sobin and I sighed at his stupidity, while Cupa just waited for the answer.

"Sequa is doing fine, and Suzie is also happy and well." Zeon smiled.

"Now are there any other questions?"

* * *

"Did you really have to ask about Zeon's personal life?" Sobin asked with an upset look as we walked home. "No…but it was funny." Crona grinned. "I just want, to go home, I'm really tired…" I let out a long sigh as my body drooped down, putting one foot over the other. Cupa seemed slightly flighty after I said that. "N-no you can't go home yet!" She exclaimed, throwing herself in front of me.

"Well why not?"

"Because…because we need to buy some things for the house!"

"What kind of things, Cupa?"

"That's not important right now!"

She was not making any sense at all right now, so I suspected Crona had something to do with it.

"Ok then…we'll run to the store to get…whatever. I'll see you guys later." I said as my girlfriend and I parted ways from them.

* * *

We arrived to the same store that we always went to, and my creeper girl ran off, grabbing random items and throwing them into the cart. I seriously hope she was aware of our budget.

"Yo, Surya, is that you?"

I turned around to see two people that I haven't seen for a while. "Creve, Sarah, it's been a while!" I chuckled. Creve grinned while Sarah smiled, "Where's that girlfriend of yours?" The boy asked.

"She's grabbing stuff, what are you doing here, don't you have classes?" I asked.

"We're on leave. Gamma and Blazzete are back at the dorms. When we were there they were studying, who knows what they are doing now." Creve stated. "We already know what they are doing." Sarah rolled her eyes, casting a side-glance at her boyfriend. She sighed sadly and grabbed a basket. "I'll go get the things we need." She mumbled.

"What's her deal Creve?"

"No clue, she's been like that for a little while."

* * *

_Creve Archa Cave Spider and Sarah Ariwara Spider are certainly an interesting duo. For one they look very similar. The two of them are both 21 and in college, even if they don't act like it. They both have dark purple hair and gleaming reddish eyes, except Sarah's is a bit longer and has a pink bow in it. They also wore dark T-shirts together, though Creve's was black and blue, and Sarah's was black and purple. Furthermore, Creve tended to wear black shorts, while Sarah preferred a black skirt. Plus they love pranks, but it's been a while since I've seen one of their shenanigans, probably since they're in college...did I just say shenanigans?_

_The two of them tended to argue a lot. Creve was laid back in personality, not as much as Crona, but still laid back. Sarah was a bit more uptight, again not as much as Sobin, but still uptight. So in a way they were like an altered version of Crona and Sobin, and it just doesn't work as smoothly. They disagree, give each other the silent __treatment, and then started talking to each other again as if nothing had ever happened. Nothing like their friends Gamma and Blazzete._

* * *

I leaned into his ear and whispered something, "Try that, see what she does." I said to him, as I walked away, trying to find my girlfriend.

I eventually did find her, throwing a bunch of party supplies into the basket like we had all the money in the world. "Cupa, calm down; It's not like we're throwing a party or whatever." I said, taking the basket from her. She looked a little nervous, as well as embarrassed. "O-oh yah! It's not like we're doing the thing you said." The creeper girl started to fidget uncontrollably, and that gave me the clue to what was wrong with her.

"What are you hiding Cupa?"

"I am not hiding any secret that Crona told me during school from you!" Cupa stated; unaware that she was knocking down her own walls with every poorly constructed sentence that she stuttered. I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked right into her eyes. "Cupa, could you tell me what are you hiding?" I said in a soft voice, which instantly turned her face red.

"I-I-I er um….have to go!" She blushed heavily and dashed out of the store, leaving a trail of dust in clutter in her wake.

"Well, that happened…" I said to myself, picking up all the items that the creeper had dropped. "Is she planning a party for me or something?" Putting all the items in their original places and looking at the contents spilled around inside the basket. I noticed that they were all for a party, most likely as a way to sorry for forgetting my birthday. I paid for the things she had wanted, not entirely sure why I did….but I did anyways. As I was leaving, my eye caught something that made this trip a little more fun.

* * *

"Here are the things we need." Sarah grumbled, giving a basket filled with instant/packaged foods to Creve. He smiled and quickly kissed her lips, getting looks from other patrons, and turning the spider's face twice as red as Cupa's in half of the time. "W-w-what was that?!" She stammered. "My thanks." He chuckled. "You didn't like it?" Sarah pouted and slammed her fist onto his shoulder, although it didn't actually hurt him. "You idiot! Don't do things like that out of the blue!" She calmed down and stared at the floor. "But I didn't say I didn't like it…"

"Those two will never grow up…" I said silently to myself. They were like the opposite of me, growing up to slow while I was going too fast.

* * *

I hoped Cupa had gone home after running from the store, and I feeling that she was here, thanks to her little 'path of destruction'. Unlocking the door, I stepped inside to see…

"SURPRISE!"

All of my mob friends jumped out of seemingly nowhere and nearly gave me a heart attack. In an effort not to sound cheesy, I was actually pretty surprised.

"So this is what you were talking about in school." I said to Crona. "Yah, Sobin, Elyse and I have been planning it for a while. I didn't tell Cupa because she can't keep a secret." The boy explained. "She nearly spilled at the grocery store, but then ran out at the last moment. Speaking of, these are for the party I suppose." I handed him a bag of chips and soda and such, trying not to stare into the eyes of my angered girlfriend looming behind me. Instead, I looked at Elyse, the shy boy in a turtleneck eating pita chips in the corner with his girlfriend next to him.

"So you helped with preparations?" I asked him. He nodded and rubbed his arm shyly. "Yah…Gina and I had some free time, so we helped with decorations." The turtleneck boy said, his girlfriend giggled after. "Yah, it was a lot of fun making it too! And this one time, I decided to take of-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE GINA!" Elyse blushed and covered her mouth with his hand. She floated above him and giggled again. "Did I embarrass you?" She asked. "Yes…you did…" He said, hiding his red face in his turtleneck.

* * *

_The shy boy is Elyse Ikari Enderman. He is very tall, pale, dark haired, brown eyed and shy boy with a tendency to hide in his dark purple turtleneck sweater. The boy spends more time hiding in there than actually talking to people. We have no idea why he's so shy. Maybe because he's an Enderman, and since he can teleport, he doesn't have to fight and therefore he lacks courage. Or maybe it has something to do with him never having a father…I really don't know. The person who he talks to the most is his girlfriend Gina, who he's had a crush on since the 1__st__ grade._

_Gina Miwa Ghast is a very energetic girl. She has a very bubbly personality, and takes things lightly. She can also fly…so there's that. Cupa, Sobin, Gina, and Elyse have been childhood, and it was Gina who brought the enderman into the group. Gina tends to wear a white dress, which drapes the floor, along with her incredibly long white hair, which also reaches the floor. The only thing that isn't white is her red-orange eyes. Their relationship is another example of opposites-attract, with Elyse being shy and reserved, and Gina being outgoing and open. Except their relationship actually functions 'properly'. Well no relationship is perfect, not even mine._

* * *

"Gina, you shouldn't tease Elyse like that. You know he gets embarrassed easily."

"Sorry teacher…"

A woman in early 30's smiled, holding the hand of a small child, as well standing next to Zeon. I lowered myself to the child's height. "How are you Suzie?" I asked. "I good." She said slowly, looking at me with her big eyes. "How you?" The little girl asked. "I good." I responded, which made her laugh. "Your daughter is growing quite quickly, Sequa." I said. The woman nodded, picking up her child. "Little Suzie is quite something, I feel like she'll grow to be quite the intelligent lady." she kissed her daughter's cheek and let her down to play. "Happy Birthday to you Surya, looks like you're growing quite quickly as well."

* * *

_Sequa Anedo Slime. Teacher, wife, and mother to a two-year-old girl. She was also Cupa's, Sobin's, Gina's, and Elyse's teacher back in Minecraftia. She's very kind hearted, but a bit ditzy at times. Luckily she's completely focused around her child, which she had a couple months after the incident with Mauvil. If you hadn't guessed by her last name, she's married to Zeon. She was engaged a long time before she actually got married, when he proposed to her on a cruise ship. However, they didn't get married till a little while after their child, which were many months after their engagement._

_Sequa, like almost every other mob, revolved around one color for clothing. Hers was green, a light green frock that was darker at the edge to be exact. Her black hair was streamlined and kept in a ponytail by a green scrunchie. So it was kind of obvious that she liked the color green._

* * *

"I guess I have." I laughed a bit, realizing that my previous statement was actually true. "Thanks Sequa, by the way…where are Gamma and Blazzete?" I asked.

"Your room." Sobin rolled her eyes; I had forgotten that she didn't like Blazzete.

"Don't tell me they are…"

"They probably are…"

"Dammit…" I silently muttered things that shouldn't be heard under my breath as I marched into my room, preparing myself with a fire extinguisher.

"Seriously guys?! In my room?!"

"Sorry dude, you were taking too long."

"My bed is on fire!"

"Yah, so?"

"I can't sleep on it anymore!"

"Share a bed with your girlfriend, it's about time you say some action."

"T-that's not the point, put your clothes on and get out of my room."

* * *

"_Gamma Aries Magma Cube and Blazzete Bizana Blaze. Basically the 'swag' couple, except they're the most…intimate couple…so to say…_

_Gamma is really laid back; he doesn't really care about much, other than his girlfriend and hanging out with Creve. Blazzete is a bit prissy and high maintenced, and basically only cares about her boyfriend and hanging out with Sarah._

_Gamma has short black hair, tan skin, and eyes as black as coal. He wears a red T and black shorts. Blazzete has long red-orange hair, with a yellow streak in the middle, tan skin, orange eyes, and wore either a tank top and short shorts, or a bikini. So that's something…_

* * *

After…that, the party was lots of fun. We played games, ate food, and I even got some presents from my friends. All that remained was this one black box. No one knew where or whom it came from, it was just there.

I opened the box and there was a disk, a video player, and a black ring…the same one that I used to defeat Mauvil. "I thought I threw this away…" I said to myself, holding it up. It looked exactly like the one I had before, even though no one should have possession of this.

"Hey look a CD, let's play it." Crona said, placing the disk into the video player. Instead of a 2-D image, a 3-D hologram, of someone we all knew about, popped up.

"Notch?!"

The figure shook his head, even though it was sort of hard to see him, we could recognize his voice. "First off, let me say congratulations on turning 16 years of age Surya." Notch said. "Thanks Notch, is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked. He shook his head with an upset look on his face, he didn't want to tell me what he was going to say, but it looked like he had no choice.

"Sadly no, I need your help to save the world of Minecraftia."

Everyone's eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls as their jaws hit the floor. "What? How did this happen?!" Sobin screamed. "A virus has been spreading throughout the land, poisoning the crops and mutating the civilians. I believe this is the work of someone, but I'm not so sure who." Notch explained.

"Well what can I do?" I asked.

"Simple, put on the ring, and I will transport you all to Minecraftia. There you and everyone else will gather the four elements, and use them to stop the virus. Beware, your life will be at stake because of this mission, and if the virus infects you, I will not be able to bring you back. As for you Surya…once you put on the ring, your powers will awaken, and you will become extremely dangerous if you do, so you must be EXTERMELY careful. Do you accept?"

Everyone was silent for a while, before an "I accept" broke the silence. We turned around to see Cupa raising your hand. After her, Sobin raised her hand and accepted, and then Crona raised his. Slowly everyone raised his or her hand. I looked at the ring in my hand, I knew what dangerous would unfold because of this object, but I feel like saving an entire world was worth it.

"We accept."

I put on my ring and everything went white.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter?" I thought it was top notch. But that's just me. I kept my promise, but updates WILL be slow. I have to balance this with Pokémon Highschool and actually high school. So that's a thing. Anyways, I'll see you in the next installment.**


	2. Home Again, Home Again

**We're on the second chapter, and already I've got a few favorites and follows, so thanks for that!**

_**Some Person: **_Congrats on being first, but this isn't really 'mastering' the four elements. Just wait and see.

_**Ricky7876: **_I really don't get numbers, but it's your name. Glad you liked Crona, it's going to be a regular thing.

_**Gallade4evr: **_I had suspected you to be in a higher grade, not that I care though. I've already instructed you on how to create an account, and if you need any help, just PM me.

_**DarkGreenCreeper: **_It's not rated M…sorry to disappoint. But it will contain violence, some adult themes, but no lemons. There are certain complications to why I can't make those.

**Sorry that this took so long, school and stuff, you know?**

* * *

"Ugh…my head." Surya groaned. "Did we make it?" He asked Crona, who was staring in amazement.

"Dude…look around."

"What are you talking abou-oh…my…"

The boy took in all of the scenery that was around him. Everything was all blocky and stacked, but the water flowed peacefully, the trees shifted in the wind, and everything progressed like it naturally would.* It was getting dark, so they could see the blocky sun set into the horizon. "So this is what you experience…it's really something…" Surya whispered.

"**It is, isn't it?" **A cloaked figure said behind the gang. Even with his face covered with his apparel, his deep, calm voice was easily recognizable.

"Notch? Is that you?" Surya asked.

"**Of course child, who else would it be?" **He said.

"I can think of a few." Creve whispered to his girlfriend.

"**I'm glad you made it here in one piece, allow me to explain what's going on:**

**A while ago, an organization called E.O.N popped out of seemingly nowhere, they seem to be located in their own dimension, in between the End, Nether, and Over-world. Their intentions are currently unknown, but we do know that they are spreading some sort of purple virus throughout the three dimension. This virus is poisoning the land and mutating its creatures, and we don't know how to combat it. However if you gather the four elements, earth, water, light, and darkness, there powers can purge into the E.O.N's dimension and defeat them."**

"Well you're god, aren't you? Why do you need our help?" Crona asked.

"**While I do have power over this dimension, I cannot dictate what happens in the Nether. That is up to Herobrine and the Ender Dragon." **Notch explained. Everyone scowled and Elyse looked at the floor.

"So we just split up and get them?" Surya asked.

"**Basically so, however I will give you one day to see your family, meet here tomorrow at noon." **Notch said before he disappeared.

Everyone looked at each other in silence before splitting up.

* * *

"So are you sure your brother is here?" Surya asked. "Well this is where Seth lives, so he should be here." Cupa explained.

The two had split off to visit Cupa's brother, Seth. They had met him a couple years back, and he had actually ended up dating Surya's sister.

"I just realized something, if our siblings got married, would that make us related?" Surya asked. "I guess, but then again, we're from different worlds, that doesn't bother us that much." Cupa said. "It's been awhile since you've talked about Minecraftia as your birthplace, I had almost thought you had forgotten." Surya smirked. "I am a proud minecraftian through and through!" The creeper pouted. The boy chuckled and pecked her cheek.

"I know, I was just messing with you." Surya chuckled. "Crona's been rubbing off on you…" She blushed, still pouting. Cupa grabbed his hand and yanked him forward, "Come on, my brother's house is this way!" She yelled.

The two arrived to small house, and Cupa went a knock, knock, knocking on the door. Suddenly the door opened and a man in his mid-20's opened the door, yawning. "Whatever it is, we're not buying it." The man said drowsily, before looking down and seeing a familiarly hooded girl. The man's eyes widened, "Cupa? Is that you?" the man asked. The creeper beamed widely and wrapped her arms tightly around her brother. "Yes Seth! It's me!" She squealed.

"Can't breathe sis! Release! "

"Sorry!"

After regaining his breath, Seth turned his head to the boy that was with his sister. "Surya, you've grown quite a bit. You're almost as much of a man as I am." He laughed. Surya returned a dry chuckle, "Yah…almost there." The boy said, trying not to mention that he practically saved Minecraftia. Though Seth had changed a bit, he seemed to be a bit more muscular, and had this 5'o-clock shadow thing going for him.

"Seth? Who's at the door?"

Surya's seemed shocked at this voice, and almost hesitantly he asked, "Stephanie?"

A bunch of things were mostly likely knocked inside the house, as a woman with disheveled hair ran up to the door. "Surya?!" She exclaimed. He smiled and nodded. Stephanie returned his smile before slapping him.

"Ow…we don't see each other for like two years and that's how you greet me?" He said, rubbing his face.

"That's for not telling me my boyfriend and your girlfriend are not from our world." Stephanie said sternly before embracing her brother. "And this is because I haven't seen you in forever." Her voice changed from sour too sweet in an instant.

"Sorry for not telling you, I thought you would freak out." Surya apologized. "I panicked at first, but I eventually got used to it." Stephanie explained, hugging her boyfriend. "It's nice having her live with me." Seth grinned, pecking her cheek.

"You haven't been doing anything weird with my sister? Have you?" Surya asked, staring Seth straight in the face. "Of course not man. It would be un-manly of me to take advantage of Steph." The man laughed. "Relax little brother, it's really fun living here." Stephanie smiled. "It's really late, why don't you stay for the night?" The younger couple smiled and nodded.

"Great, there's some leftovers in the fridge, and you can use the guest bed."

* * *

"So Sobin, what's your family like?"

The skeleton and her 'boyfriend' were walking along a dirt path, since Sobin's house was in the more rural area.

"Duck, Crona."

"What? Why?"

"Do it now."

The boy shrugged and ducked down, and almost immediately an arrow came whizzing by his head, until it was caught by Sobin, her slender finger tips lighting grabbing the handle of the arrow. "That's how they're like." She responded, helping Crona back up to his feet.

"They sound cool." He grinned, "I'd just appreciate if they wouldn't kill me."

"You don't care that they tried to take your head off?" Sobin asked. "Well you would have killed Surya when you first met him if Cupa hadn't said anything, so I guess I'm not too surprised." Crona shrugged. "Nice job catching though, props to you."

Sobin blushed a bit, and looked away. "I've got a quick eye…you know?"

"I do, but won't they try and shoot me again?"

"No, no, that was just the test to see if you were a threat or not. Since I saved you, they know you're not a threat."

Crona seemed a bit dumbstruck by Sobin's way of life, but he didn't let it bother him. "Thanks for not letting me die." The boy laughed as they got closer to the skeleton's home.

* * *

"So you're sure you don't want to visit your parents?" Elyse asked as he played with the straw of his drink.

"It's fine, I kind of had a falling out with my parents, so I'm not ready to face them yet." Gina sighed, sipping her smoothie. "You planning on seeing your mom and sister?" She asked. Elyse nodded wordlessly, shying away from her face. "Well that's good, it's too bad that your dad isn't around to see what a person you've become." The ghast smiled. "Yah…it's too bad…" Elyse's voice had become hoarse, and tried to cover it by drinking more of his beverage.

"You okay Elyse? You seem a bit off." Gina asked in a concerned voice.

"Y-yah…I'm fine…" He smiled nervously. "Come on, let's go look around."

"Okay!"

* * *

An ecstatic slime yanked her husband along a path way through the woods, their child clutching her father's shoulder.

"Sequa, I know that you're excited to see your family and all, but could we slow down? Suzie and I can't match your pace." Zeon exclaimed. Sequa stopped moving so fast and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just excited since I haven't seen my sister or father in a long time." She smiled brightly.

"Daddy, I want ride." Suzie whined. "Of course Suzie." Zeon obliged, letting his daughter climb onto his back. Once secured, the zombie got up and started walking a bit faster. "How far are they?" He asked.

"Not that far anymore, I remember that our house used to overlook a lake." Sequa smiled.

After a bit more of walking, they arrived to a small house next to a lake, as the slime had said earlier. The woman squealed as she ran to the door. "Why mom like that?" Suzie asked her father. "She's excited, that's all. She hasn't seen her family in a long time."

"Where you family?" Suzie asked, staring into her father's eyes. The zombie froze for a brief moment, "You and mommy are my family." He smiled, tickling the girl's stomach with his finger, causing her to giggle. The two rejoined their mother and waited for the door to open.

A woman with a body similar to Sequa's opened it, except her hair was a lot shorter, and her facial features were a bit rounder. "Yes how may I…" The woman's speech was cut short as soon as she laid eyes on the other slime.

"S-Sequa?!" Her voice was filled with disbelief and astonishment. Sequa nodded and hugged the other woman tightly. "Yes! It's been such a long time, Natasha." Sequa's voice held so much joy, that it pretty much registered as a series of squeaks.

The two women embraced for a little while longer before separating. Natasha took notice of the two people behind Sequa. "So who's this fine gentleman behind you, sis?" She asked. The teacher blushed a bit and fidgeted, "Well Natasha…this is my husband Zeon, and our daughter Suzie." She said. Natasha's smiled doubled into a cheeky grin when she heard this. "Ohh…my big sister finally had her moment! I'm so proud." She giggled before bringing the teacher closer. "So…how is he in bed?" She whispered, turning the woman's face bright red. "N-Natasha! Have some decency!" Sequa stuttered.

The younger sister laughed before turning to the zombie. "I'm sorry if this confuses you. I'm Natasha, Sequa's younger sister. It's nice to meet you." She said before looking directly at Suzie and smiling. "Hi there! I'm your aunt!" Suzie looked at the woman and giggled. "Aunt! Aunt!" She cried out. Natasha smiled and petted the girl's head.

"Dad will be back in about half an hour, would you like to stay until then?"

"That'd be great."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where your parents are?"

"That's as simple as I can make it, I have no idea where my parents live. Spiders tend to spread out and not stay together." Sarah explained hanging upside down from a tree. "What about your parents?" She asked her boyfriend who was on the ground.

"I…don't think that's such a great idea." Creve said awkwardly.

"Well why not?" She asked curiously.

"You see…I told my parents the day I brought home a girl would be the day I gave up pranking…and they're still holding me up to that…" He laughed awkwardly. "I hadn't exactly _planned_ to get a girlfriend. Meeting you was sort of a fortunate incident."

Sarah blushed a bit, "Well I know that you love pranking, even though you haven't done it in a while."

"I rigged your tree branch."

"You son of a-"

* * *

**Short chapter because idea tank is low!**

**Submit reviews and stuff…**

**Thinking about OC'S…DO NOT SUBMIT UNTIL I SAY SO! I WILL NOT CHOOSE EACH ONE! Only well thought out and interesting characters will be accepted IF (KEY WORD) I decide to include it. (Characters of not included mobs/mobs from other mods have a higher chance of making the 'cut', but it's not definite)**

**If you want, I'm looking for a**

_**Cow OC and a Bat OC**_

**Old OC's will be making a return…heads up to the old fans!**


End file.
